


Lemon

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [26]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Allopellia, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Foot Fetish, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Lapdance, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Missionary Position, Muke - Freeform, Riding, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ashton, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was just being lazy, Michael just wanted sex and Ashton wanted to watch a movie. Michael always has his ways to coerce his bandmates; Luke was willing and all they had to do was to convince Ashton, who was more hesitant. In the end, Michael got what he wanted and the other two ended up having more fun than they had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon

Luke turned off the water before stepping out of the shower stall and standing in front of the big rectangular mirror. He rubbed his hand against his forehead and ran it through his damp hair, shaking it and splashing the water everywhere. A laugh escaped his mouth when Luke yawned twice in a row; something which was funny, considering he had woken up less than an hour ago. He had gone to sleep at around nine, the previous night, had woken up at around noon, had some cereal and had gone back to bed since he was home alone and had nothing better to do. He had been excited about the ‘whole week sex’ thing and it did go on, for two days, but on the third one, Michael had told him he was going out because he was getting bored, staying in; by going out, he meant he was going to meet Ashton, who was back from Hawaii. The plan had been ruined but Luke was not going to go after him because that was not his thing. His thing was to seduce people and make them come to him willingly. It was nearly eight and he had to admit he was starving. Grabbing a pair of underwear on his way out, Luke quickly pulled it on and made his way to the kitchen while rubbing his hair with the blue towel that was hanging on one of his shoulders and replaying the song he had heard the previous day, in his head.

 _“Squeeze me baby, till the juice runs down my leg. The way you squeeze my lemon, I'm gonna fall right out of bed,”_ he sang on top of his lungs as he opened the fridge, scanning its content.

“What’s that?” Michael asked from the doorway.

Luke lifted his head to look at Michael, who was looking at him. “That’s my towel, that’s my boxers and this is me,” he laughed.

“No, I mean the song?”

“The Lemon Song? Led Zepplin? Second album? 1969?”

Michael shook his head. “So much detail for such a simple question.”

“Well, you asked.”

“Where did you find that, anyway?”

“I was alone, bored and had nothing else to do than to raid iTunes. What’s there to eat? I’m hungry.”

“We dined out so… whatever there is in the fridge is what you’ll find.”

“We?” Luke raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, me and Ashton. He’s picking a movie. We’re watching one. You wanna join us?”

Luke shoved a couple of slices of frozen pizza into the microwave and waved Michael off. “I’ll just grab a bite and then… I’ll probably sleep some more.”

“God, have you been in other places other than your bed and the kitchen in the past few days?”

“Huh… as a matter of fact, yes. I’ve been to the bathroom a couple of times.” Luke took his plate out after the ding and again waved at Michael before making his way to his room.

**Seventy-seven Minutes Later**

Michael opened the door and stepped into Luke’s room before turning around. “Come on.”

“No…” Ashton replied, the unwillingness in his voice clearly apparent.

Luke, who was lying on his stomach, lifted his head to look at Michael and shortly dropped it back down on his pillow; he was not interested in whatever was going on because he wanted to sleep, had been trying to fall asleep for the past thirty minutes but had been failing, probably because he had already slept so much. Shaking his head, Michael again walked out the door and took hold of Ashton’s hand. He took backward steps into the room and pulled Ashton with him, ignoring the drummer’s words of protest.

“Guys, go away. I already said I don’t want to watch a movie,” Luke said without looking at them. “I’m sleepy.”

“Who said anything about watching a movie? Besides, you don’t look or sound sleepy,” Michael chuckled.

“I’m tired.”

“No, you’re not. You’re just being lazy,” Ashton commented, finally letting go of Michael’s hand.

“Go away,” Luke mumbled.

“Oh but what we had in mind is far more interesting…” Michael stated, the cheekiness in his voice could not go unnoticed.

Luke sat up almost immediately and smiled brightly. “And what is it?”

“Something that will drive away your laziness…” Michael whispered as he walked in the direction of the bed, dragging Ashton with him. “But Ashton is hesitant…”

“Let’s show him what he’s missing then.”

Without saying any more words, Luke grabbed the front of Michael’s t-shirt and crashed their lips together; it was an action that took Michael by surprise but he kissed back nonetheless. One of Luke’s hands slowly made its way up Michael’s chest and he laced it through the boy’s hair. They lapped at one another’s lips impatiently and Michael cupped the side of Luke’s face with one hand to deepen the kiss while Ashton, a few inches from them, watched them intently. As Michael’s tongue was desperately licking his lower lip, trying to push past it and get into his mouth, Luke parted his lips and allowed him in, meeting his tongue halfway. They pulled away, rested their foreheads against each other and tried to catch their breaths but it was only a matter of seconds before Michael directed his lips to Ashton’s this time. He smiled against Ashton’s lips when the older boy kissed back and wrapped his free hand around Ashton’s neck while his other hand was still pressed against Luke’s cheek. Unlike the kiss he had shared with Luke a few seconds earlier, this one was less needy but it was still as passionate. Luke’s hand, which was still buried in Michael’s hair, rubbed at his scalp and Luke leant closer, pressing a kiss to the side of Ashton’s neck.

He kissed his way up to Ashton’s ear and without hesitating, he licked the shell of his ear before tugging on his earlobe and laughing into the drummer’s ear at the same time. He trailed his tongue down the side of his neck, stopping at his collarbone, and sucked on his skin. Ashton gasped into Michael’s mouth when Luke bit him and Michael took that opportunity to slip his tongue past his lips and lick the inner side of his cheek. He pulled back a little and licked Michael’s lips. They looked into each other’s eyes and they both poked their tongues out, twirling them around one another while their lips were lightly grazing. Meanwhile, Luke pressed a last kiss to Ashton’s neck and went on to suck on Michael’s neck. He let his teeth scrape the other boy’s skin, took hold of Michael’s hand, which had dropped to his shoulder, and trailed it down his chest before guiding it between his legs and pressing it against his penis. The whole thing was hot and Michael knew it was a good idea to drag Ashton to Luke’s room, despite his objections. Honestly, he would have regretted it if he had stayed back in the living room and watched a movie, like the drummer had wanted. He smiled when they pulled away.

“Let’s take this to the bed,” Michael mumbled against Ashton’s lips.

“I already am. You guys have to,” Luke, who was already kneeling on the edge of the bed, said.

Michael climbed in next to him before turning to look at Ashton, who had walked to an armchair that was in a corner. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I’m perfectly fine here.” Ashton pulled the chair closer to the bed and turned it so that it was facing the bed. “You two carry on,” he added as he dropped himself on it.

“Looks like we have an audience,” Luke smiled.

“Let’s give him a show then,” Michael smirked.

Michael whispered something into Luke’s ear and Ashton raised an eyebrow at them, wondering what they were up to. Luke giggled when Michael kissed his neck and then said something else in his ear, pressing his lips against his ear as he spoke and tickling him. The younger boy again laughed and nodded. Ashton was still trying to figure out what was happening but then he smiled to himself and slouched further down in the chair when Luke and Michael had again locked lips. Without breaking the kiss, Michael got off the bed and pulled Luke along with him. He trailed his hands down Luke’s bare back and cupped his ass, pulling him closer and crashing their hips together. He lifted one hand up and again connected it to Luke’s ass, with a loud smacking sound. Luke instantly let out a laugh at that and he slipped his hands under Michael’s shirt, lifting it up and caressing his sides in the process. A hum of appreciation escaped the older boy’s lips as Luke kept moving his hands up and down his side in a soothing but yet sensual way; Luke hands trailed down one last time before he moved them up. He let them linger there, on Michael’s ribs, for a few seconds before taking hold of the hem to pull the tee off and finally pulling away from the kiss.

The moment the said tee landed on the floor, Michael pressed their naked chests together and he tilted Luke head to the side to connect his mouth to the side of his neck while their hips were ever so slightly grinding against each other. Luke parted his lips, letting out a gasp, when Michael bit his way from a spot below his ear to the middle of his neck and Luke threw his head backward to give him more access, arching his back at the same time and thrusting against Michael. One of his knee trailed up the inner side of the older boy’s thigh and he muttered something about ‘not enough skin’ and ‘too many clothes’ before directing his hands to Michael’s belt. Quickly, Luke undid it and the button of Michael’s blue jeans but the zipper, however, that was a different story. A laugh instantly left Ashton’s lips at the sight; his two younger bandmates were trying to be sensual and sexual but there was something funny about the situation: the way Luke was creasing his eyebrows and biting on his lower lip while trying to pull down Michael’s zipper, which was stuck, and Michael was smiling at him. Finally, ending Luke’s struggle, Michael slapped his hands away and went on to open the jeans himself; jeans which surprisingly opened without much difficulty and causing Ashton to let out another laugh.

Michael turned his head to look at Ashton at the sound and frowned. They were supposed to be turning him on and not making him laugh. Dropping his jeans on the floor, he took Luke’s hand into his and walked them both to where Ashton was sitting. With a smirk playing on his lips, he turned around and sat in Ashton’s lap, pressing his ass to the drummer’s clothed penis. It was only a matter of seconds before he rotated his hips, rubbing his ass against the older boy’s semi-hard dick. The next sound that came out of Ashton’s mouth was not a laugh but in fact, a moan and Michael smiled triumphantly. He kept moving his hip into Ashton’s lap while he pulled Luke to him and made the younger boy face him. Wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist, he pressed his lips to Luke’s stomach, leaving a series of open-mouthed kisses there. Luke enclosed one arm around Michael’s neck and buried the other hand into Michael’s hair as he closed his eyes and let out little intentional whimpers whenever Michael’s lips would connect with his skin. He tilted his head backward and let the heat rush through his veins but he was brought back when Michael pushed his boxers out of the way and spanked him hard on the ass.

Sliding the underwear to Luke’s mid-thigh, Michael again smacked him hard on his exposed skin. Meanwhile, Ashton wrapped an arm around Michael, when the boy leant against his chest and pushed Luke’s underwear all the way down his leg with his other hand. He then trailed his fingers up Luke’s side and to his ass, sliding them into his crease, lightly rubbing his hole as he slid his other hand into Michael’s boxers and tugged on his penis. Ashton rolled his thumb over the head and smiled when Michael hissed. Michael turned his head to the side and connected his mouth to Ashton’s jaw, smiling when Ashton turned his head as well and pressed their lips together. He did not leave Luke neglected though because as his lips and hips were working against the drummer’s lips and hips, he took Luke’s erection into his hand and pumped it at a steady pace while he thrust into Ashton’s fist at the same time. Luke cursed and closing his eyes, he placed his hands on the armrests on either sides of Michael and Ashton, for extra support, when Ashton pushed the tip of his finger in him and gently moved it around. However, he re-opened them and glued them to the other two boys, who were in front of him; what was happening was intense and he did not want to miss anything.

“The… the bed,” Luke panted and let out loud moan.

Michael let go of his dick and nodded after looking at Ashton, who had also stopped all of his previous actions. “Yeah… go ahead, I’ll join you in a minute.”

Luke was about to protest but when he saw the mischievous look on Michael’s face, he nodded and walked to the bed, sitting on the border and watching Michael and Ashton. Michael slowly undid Ashton’s jeans and pulled it off when Ashton lifted his hips off the chair. He placed one hand on Ashton’s hips and with the other, he wrapped his fingers around the drummer’s dick before gently tugging on it. He did the same thing again and Ashton hissed, an action that caused Michael to repeat what he was doing because the look on Ashton’s face was pure delight and Michael could not take his eyes off. Very slowly, he leant forward and, darting his tongue out, he licked the head of Ashton’s erection while his fingers kept moving at the base. Luke, who was still on the edge of the bed, dropped himself backward, with his legs hanging off the bed, and enclosed his fingers around his cock, jerking himself off, without taking his eyes off Michael, who was lightly sucking on the head of Ashton’s erection and Ashton, who was, every once in a while, thrusting into Michael’s mouth. Once again, Luke kept making those not-so-innocent sounds he was making earlier, in order to get the others’ attention, and smiled when Michael pulled away from Ashton, to look at him.

Michael walked towards the bed and swatted Luke’s hand away, earning a little whine from the younger boy, who again took his penis in hand but Michael pushed it away for a second time. He slipped his boxers off, tossed it at Ashton and positioned himself between Luke’s parted legs. Laughing, the drummer threw the undies away and slouched further down on the chair, keeping his eyes on Michael, who was coating his erection before inching closer to Luke’s entrance. He unbuttoned his shirt and slowly trailed his hand down his stomach, to wrap his fingers around his dick. At an equally slow pace, he moved it up and down the length while Michael pushed all the way into Luke, who gasped at the action. The younger boy was going to jerk himself off again but for the third time, Michael slapped his hand away; so, he instead folded his arms and rested them under his head and let Michael lead things, for the time being. On the other hand, Michael placed his hands behind Luke’s knees and lifted his legs up, to rest them onto his shoulders. He grabbed one of them by the ankle and laid a few kisses to his foot, trailing them up to his ankle and the inner side of his calf.

The kisses went on and on as his hips moved back and forth at a steady yet fast pace and when Luke was least expecting it, Michael spanked his ass hard, rubbing at the reddened spot before spanking him again. Luke yelp at the pain but a gasp escaped Ashton’s lips at the action; he had to admit it was hot and definitely turning him on. He took a deep breath as he squeezed his fist around his dick, twisting it at the same time, and pinched his nipple while his eyes were still on the other two boys. Rolling his thumb over the sensitive head a few times to intensify the pleasure, Ashton went to rub at his other nipple and gave it the same treatment as the first one, rubbing his index on the bud a few times before pinching and tugging on it. Michael turned to look at Ashton, to see what he was doing, before pulling out of Luke all the way and then sharply pushing back in. One of his hand again connected with Luke’s ass in a loud smack while the other was running up and down the side of Luke’s upper thigh. Luke winced when Michael’s palm again made contact with his skin at the same spot but he was not going to complain; he loved it when Michael spanked him hard.

Deciding to finally do something, Luke pressed his feet flat against Michael’s chest and, biting the side of his lower lip, he dragged both of them down, scraping Michael’s chest with his toe nails, until he reached close to his middle and wrapped them around the older boy’s waist, pulling him even closer and causing Michael’s dick to be buried deeper in him. He locked Michael’s hips in place, preventing him from moving, and rotated his hips onto the other boy’s penis, making sure to clench his muscles, every now and then. Needing more, Ashton threw his right leg over the armrest and shifted to a more comfortable position as his hands never stopped moving. He guided his other hand to his balls and gently rolled them against his palm before taking them into his hand and massaging them. Ever so slightly, he lifted his hips off the seat and thrust into the tunnel, made with his hand; the movement was barely there but it did add to things, especially the occasional rotation of his hips. He hissed and then sucked his bottom lip between his teeth; he had never thought watching Michael fuck someone would be so… he did not even know the word to describe it. If he had thought what was happening was hot, what happened next, completely blew his mind.

Luke had trailed one foot lower and he caressed Michael’s ass with it before running his toe up and down the boy’s crease while Michael was standing against the bed and Luke was thrusting onto his erection. Slowly, he slid the toe between Michael’s cheeks and carefully rubbed at his entrance; the position that they were in was not the best but he did it nonetheless and he was loving the submissive look that it brought to Michael’s face. However, the situation turned around when Michael pushed his leg away and pinned both of his legs on the mattress, spreading him even more. The older boy set up a rapid pace and he shoved his penis harshly in his hole with each of his forward thrusts. At the same time, he fisted Luke’s dick, matching the speed of his hips, and squeezed and released Luke’s balls when he remembered the song that he had heard Luke sing earlier that evening. Luke shut his eyes tight, fisted the bedsheet on either sides of his body and cried loudly as he came, hitting Michael’s stomach with the cum. After getting everything out, Michael’s hand stopped moving and so did his hips. He pulled out of Luke, pressed a kiss to his parted lips and walked to Ashton after grabbing the bottle of lube.

Swatting Ashton’s hand away, Michael wasted no time to coat the drummer’s erection with a thick layer of the lubricant and wiped his hand onto Ashton’s shirt, which was still on him but pushed to the sides to reveal his chest. He pushed Ashton’s leg off the armrest, urging him to shift up on the chair, and climbed into his lap, aligning the head of the older boy’s penis with his hole. Slowly, he eased himself onto the length, until he was completed seated and rotated his hips as he wrapped his arms around Ashton’s neck and rested their foreheads against each other. He quickly hoisted himself up and dropped himself back onto Ashton’s cock, his ass hitting Ashton’s upper thighs every time he would take Ashton in. Michael dropped his head onto Ashton’s shoulder and, turning his head to the side, he pressed a few wet kisses to the side of Ashton’s neck. The kisses turned into sucking and biting while he kept bouncing into Ashton’s lap. A loud moan escaped his lips when Ashton took him by surprise and thrust upward, causing Michael to still his movements and allow Ashton to lead things. The drummer placed his hands on Michael’s hips, to keep him steady, as he kept thrusting into him.

“Ashton, come here, Love,” Luke called as he patted the mattress beside him.

Ashton stopped moving and directed his attention to Luke before smiling; it was something that caused a frown to instantly appear on Michael’s face because Ashton had chosen to pay attention to Luke, instead of him and that was not acceptable to him. Love? Where did that even come from? He moved from Ashton’s lap and went back to the bed, the crease on his forehead never disappearing. Placing his hand under Luke’s chin, Michael pressed his fingers and thumb into the younger boy’s cheeks and forced him to look at him.

“You guys are fucking and that’s alright and that’s where it stops. Got it?” Michael warned.

It was Luke’s turn to frown but it quickly disappeared. He could sense the jealousy in Michael’s voice and he wondered beside fucking, what else did those two do. However, he quickly brushed that thought away because it was not the time or place to ponder about those things. “Yeah, whatever,” Luke simply shrugged.

“I’m serio…”

Ashton interrupted the conversation by pressing his lips to Michael’s and pushed him onto his back on the mattress before climbing on him. The moment Ashton’s mouth was against his, Michael forgot whatever he was saying and kissed him back. Much to his dismay, it did not last long as Ashton pushed his legs apart and, kneeling between them, he again pushed his penis into Michael’s hole. They may have stopped for a couple of minutes but he resumed the pace that they had set and was already pounding in his ass. Luke, who was watching their every moves, inched closer to Michael and wrapped his fingers around his penis that needed some attention. While his hand was working on Michael’s penis, Luke attached his mouth to his stomach and he lapped at the skin as the movements of Ashton’s hips sped. Michael arched his back and thrust into Luke’s hand as the younger boy tried to match the pace of Ashton’s hips, causing a familiar sensation to pool in his lower abdomen. A series of curses left his mouth as he chased after his orgasm and he did not know whether he wanted to thrust into Luke’s fist or thrust onto Ashton penis. Finally, he shot his load onto his stomach and dropped his hips back on the mattress while Ashton kept pounding in him and Luke’s hand slowly stopped.

“Your turn,” Michael whispered, once he caught his breath, and pushed Ashton onto his back.

“Do it,” the drummer mumbled.

Michael settled between Ashton’s legs and eyed Luke as the younger boy settled on one side of Ashton’s body. He pressed a hand to Luke’s chest as Luke leant forward and he mumbled. “Just me.”

Once that said, Michael had his hand around Ashton’s penis and it was already moving up and down the length at a considerably fast pace. He leant forward and pressed his lips to Ashton’s thigh, where he pressed a quick kiss. Then, he licked his way up his thigh, causing a gush of shiver to run down Ashton’s spine, and stopped at the drummer’s hipbone, to bite on his skin, successfully doing all of that without failing to keep up with the pace he had set around Ashton’s dick. Ashton hissed and shut his eyes tight when Michael again bit him hard and twisted his fingers around his penis, adding more pressure as his fist went down and releasing it when it went back up. He turned to face Luke, who had his eyes glued to Michael and placed a hand behind the younger boy’s head, bringing his face closer to kiss him. Luke gladly pressed his lips to Ashton’s and took his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it for a few long seconds before trailing his mouth to Ashton’s neck and sucking him there. Ashton did not seem to mind it and rather, he concentrated on thrusting into Michael’s fist as he could feel himself reach closer to his release. Michael’s other hand was playing with his balls and his mouth was sucking the head of his cock.

“Come on, babe,” Michael whispered as he kept fisting him.

Cursing, Ashton came into Michael’s mouth and Michael milked and sucked everything out of him before pulling away and crawling up his body. He pressed their lips together in a short kiss and settled beside him, wrapping an arm around him in the process.

“You’ve got to admit that this was way more fun than watching Jurassic Park, no matter how much I love that movie,” Michael stated.

“No, I don’t think so,” the drummer shook his head.

“Seriously? Come on, you’re kidding right? This was definitely more fun.”

“Okay, maybe a little,” Ashton shrugged.

“Really? A little?”

“OK, you were right, Michael,” he laughed. “Hey, come here,” he said to Luke and pulled the younger boy so that he was lying next to him, on the other side.

Luke smiled widely and pressed a quick kiss to Ashton’s lips, then one to Michael’s lips. “This is definitely the best way to end this break.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
